Confused Relationships
by Cross D'Aubigne
Summary: Sesshomaru takes a blow of the wound of the wind (wind-scar) and is near death. Will the mute Rin talk to her master about how she feels about him before he dies? Or will he recover? Does Inuyasha hate his brother as much as he thought he did? SAP Kinda B


Summary: Sesshomaru takes a blow of the wound of the wind (wind-scar) and is near death. Will the mute Rin talk to her master about how she feels about him before he dies? Or will he recover? Does Inuyasha hate his brother as much as he thought he did? SAP Kinda Boring.  
  
This fic is about the relationships of Sesshomaru/Rin (Father/daughter) and Inuyasha/Sesshomaru (NO YAOI)  
  
Warnings: Romance (kinda)  
  
This is probably the worst fanfic I've ever written. This fic is slightly boring in my opinion, but I had nothing better to do, so I started writing it. Who knows. There's gotta be someone in this world who will like this fic.  
  
Begin!  
  
Sesshomaru found a spring with fresh water and motioned Rin to come and have a drink. The little girl had tired again, though she had not said anything. She never said anything. Sesshomaru could not help but feel a significant amount of sadness due to that fact. Though he loathed the idea, he had grown attached to the girl. She was always there, smiling and picking flowers for him. She never complained of anything, even in body language, thought he could see everything in her brown eyes.  
  
"Are you feeling tired, Rin?" he asked in his unusually soft voice. He hated that voice. He only used it when he spoke with her.  
  
The girl shook her head, no, and took another sip of water from the spring.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Once again, he received a negative, though he could sense that she was lying. Since Sesshomaru himself never ate, and she did not want to waste his time by forcing him to wait for her.  
  
"Perhaps I shall catch a fish for you. You may rest while I do so," he whispered to her and gently laid her onto a soft patch of grass. She was asleep in moments. He laid his furry shawl around her and under her head so she would be warm and comfortable on this cool day.  
  
"Perhaps I should send Jaken to buy her warm clothing tomorrow," he wondered aloud.  
  
After a while, Sesshomaru caught a small fish that was suitable for Rin's small appetite. He built a fire and cooked the fish, knowing that humans could not endure rare meat.  
  
After a few hours, Rin woke from her slumber. She looked around for a moment until she caught sight of Sesshomaru, who was sitting near her.  
  
"I have prepared food for you," he said and nodded to a large leaf holding the fish and some berries. "You should eat it now."  
  
Rin nodded and eagerly ate the food. She smiled gratefully at him when she was finished and snuggled close to him. He tensed slightly, then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomaru said, trying to get her attention. Brown eyes blinked up at him and his heart softened. "Why won't you speak?"  
  
All he received was a downcast glance as she looked sadly at her hands.  
  
"I wish you would regale me with a few spoken thoughts from your mortal mind," he said quietly. Rin nodded then fell asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru sat until sunrise, when he roused her and they continued on their journey.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru swung his blade at the demon in front of him. Hanyou, he corrected himself. Inuyasha was a mere half-breed. Sesshomaru quickly glanced to a bush where Rin and Jaken were hiding.  
  
'Good. They haven't been found,' Sesshomaru thought. He wasn't expecting Inuyasha or his group of pantywaist friends to hold Rin hostage, but that damned demon Naraku could be hiding somewhere close by.  
  
Inuyasha ran up to him and swung the Tetsusaiga at him, missing horribly.  
  
"Try again, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's wench shouted from somewhere close by. "Try to break his armor!"  
  
"Feh. Inuyasha, you can never defeat me," Sesshomaru said in his stoic voice.  
  
"We'll se about that!" his idiotic half brother shouted back and attempted to use the wind scar on his elder brother.  
  
The attack missed him and aimed straight to the bush that was hiding Rin.  
  
"Rin!!" Sesshomaru shouted. Damn it. He dove in front of the bush, and received the full blast of the wind-scar. He screamed as he was flung several yards away from the bush.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome gasped as Rin poked her head out from the bush and looked around franticly. Upon eyeing her fallen master, she gasped and ran out from the bush.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!" she screamed.  
  
Rin ran sobbing to Sesshomaru and shook him. "Sesshomaru-Sama!! Wake up, Sesshomaru-Sama!! I'm sorry!!" She buried her face in his clothes and sobbed. "I did not mean for you to get hurt!"  
  
"Did he..do that..to save her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I.. Don't know." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Sesshomaru twitched, as his nightmare became reality. He had chosen a stupid path to follow; a foolish course of action! Yet, he wasn't so angry about it as he assumed he would be. Rin..was it her who had spoken? He was so happy...it was unfathomable.  
  
"Rin," he said gruffly.  
  
Rin looked down at him and smiled slightly, though she continued to sob.  
  
"Are you alive?!" she asked.  
  
"Hai, I'm alive," Sesshomaru stroked her soft brown hair and smiled. "You..spoke to me, Rin."  
  
Rin looked at him and looked thoughtful. "I did. Does that make you happy?"  
  
"Hai, Rin." He gagged as he tried to hold back a cough, so as not to worry her about the near lethal extent of his injuries. Nevertheless, Rin's eyes shone with fresh tears at the little gag.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"H-hai, Rin," Fearful of his fading vision, Sesshomaru decided to continue speaking with her.  
  
"I-I did not mean to hurt Sesshomaru-Sama!! Why did you bother to save me?!" she cried as she buried her face into his clothing again.  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt," Sesshomaru said uneasily. 'Why didn't I want her hurt? There's no reason for me to, but I'm still too cautious. I have been behaving out of character lately.' He thought to himself. "Why are you crying, Rin?"  
  
"I nearly killed you, Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin sobbed. "I love you Sesshomaru- Sama!"  
  
Sesshomaru stared in shock at the small girl. She what him? He stood shakily, but fell back down to his knees. "You what?" Clearly his injuries had caused him to misinterpret her words. He must be losing his mind due to blood loss. What sort of foolish human would DARE say that to him?  
  
"I love you, Sesshomaru-Sama!" she said and cried again.  
  
"Half-witted mortal," He said and hugged her close to him. 'Such a foolish girl.'  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome slowly approached the two.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Kagome says slowly.  
  
He glared at her and tried to stand fully. He succeeded, though barely. 'I won't let the half breed steal my pride.' "What do you want, girl?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she says and looked sympathetically at Rin.  
  
"What for?" he snapped and held Rin protectively closer to him.  
  
"I didn't know that you were taking care of a child. Is she your daughter?" she asked and raise her eyes to meet him own.  
  
"No." he said sharply. He looked away, not wanting a lower being to meet his gaze. She did not deserve the respect of an equal. "Mind your own business girl."  
  
"Okay," Kagome said and backed away slightly. Rin looked up at her, so Kagome smiled. "I promise that I won't try to hurt Sesshomaru. Okay?"  
  
Rin nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, lets get Sesshomaru to Kaede's," Kagome said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Inuyasha asked, incredulously.  
  
"BeCAUSE he's hurt, and he can't take care of a child in his condition!" Kagome said. "Sesshomaru, I know you hate us, and you will heal quickly, but please come with us; if only for tonight."  
  
"No. Never," Sesshomaru said and started to limp away.  
  
"Please, Sesshomaru! For the girl!" Kagome said to him.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at her and asked testily, "How DARE you bring her into this!! If you think I give a damn about her-"  
  
"Then why did you jump in the way?" Kagome asked. After a moment of silence, Kagome continued, "You can't protect her in your state! You can't find food for her! If you come to the village, we will feed her and tend to your wounds."  
  
Sesshomaru glared daggers at her for a moment before asking, "How far away is it?"  
  
Kagome smiled and answered his question. "Only a few miles away."  
  
"Fine. As long as HE stays away from her," he said, nodding to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly and nodded. "That's fine. Do you think you can walk there on your own?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I will never accept help from weaklings such as yourselves." Sesshomaru said in his stoic voice.  
  
"We're a lot stronger than that child you're protecting." Inuyasha said with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him. "My strength is her strength." 'Is she were in need of a strong demon's help, I would fight for her.'  
  
"Inuyasha! Let's just get him to the village!" Kagome said.  
  
Sesshomaru followed Kagome and Inuyasha into a forest. Rin had fallen asleep in his arms before and was now being carried by Inuyasha. 'So much for keeping him away,' Sesshomaru thought bitterly.  
  
After half an hour of walking, Sesshomaru slowed. His injuries were cataclysmic and he had lost a great amount of blood. Had he been anyone else, he would not have made it as far as he did. His vision grew blurry and Sesshomaru sank to his knees. With Rin in his mind, he fell face downwards into the grass.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" he scarcely heard some one call.  
  
After a moment, his mind blacked out completely.  
  
***  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled when his stepbrother fell. He froze for a moment at the feeling he was experiencing. 'What the hell? Am I actually worried about the bastard?'  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried. She knelt down next to the demon and inspected him. "He's sill breathing."  
  
"Damn him," Inuyasha said. "We're going to end up carrying him, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course!" Kagome said. "How do you think the little girl would react, knowing that we killed him?"  
  
"She'd cry," Inuyasha said quietly. 'I never want to see another woman cry,' he thought. "Fine! Let's just get this the hell over with!"  
  
Kagome smiled at him and helped him hoist Sesshomaru onto Inuyasha's back. After Kagome got on, he ran to Kaede's village.  
  
***  
  
The scent of peppermint woke Sesshomaru from his deep slumber. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the forest, or perhaps even the underworld, but he saw neither. He saw his little Rin sitting in front of him, sitting on Kagome's lap. Judging by the angle, he was lying down on a futon.  
  
Wait a minute...HIS Rin? Where the hell did THAT come from?  
  
"Sesshomaru," Kagome said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
He scoffed before replying. "That's none of your concern, girl."  
  
"I'm pleased that you are no longer calling me 'wench' Sesshomaru," Kagome said and smiled.  
  
"Think nothing of it. It doesn't mean a thing," he growled.  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama," Rin said and looked at him, "I'm so happy you are awake!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and sat up. His eyes softened slight at the sight of her happiness.  
  
"Little Rin here almost never left your side," Kagome said to him.  
  
Sesshomaru regarded Rin with a small smile. "Why do I smell peppermint?"  
  
"I made a peppermint drink!" Rin exclaimed. She jumped off of Kagome's lap and held an enticing smelling drink up to his nose. "Will you drink it, Sesshomaru-Sama?"  
  
"Yes, Rin," he answered in that despicable voice. He took the cup from her and drank deeply into it. The taste was strong, but not badly so. It was delicious.  
  
"Do you like it, Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin asked hopefully.  
  
"Hn," he said and nodded. He finished the drink and found himself wishing for more. "Who helped you make it, Rin?"  
  
"Kagome-San and Kaede-San," Rin said and smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru scowled for a moment. "Did that detestable hanyou bother you?"  
  
"Who, Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin asked.  
  
"My brother," Sesshomaru said with a slightly less bite in his voice.  
  
"No one bothered me," Rin said happily. "Miroku-San and Kagome-San made a bed for me and brought me food. Kaede-San helped Kagome and I make peppermint. No one bothered me at all."  
  
"Good." Sesshomaru lied back down and spoke to Kagome. "We will be leaving in the morning."  
  
"That soon?" Kagome asked, slightly surprised. "You have only been here two days!"  
  
"TWO days?!" Sesshomaru asked, slightly angered.  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered. "You have been sleeping the entire time."  
  
"Damn that sword, Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
"Rin?" Kagome said to the girl who was toying with Sesshomaru's empty cup.  
  
"Hai?" Rin asked.  
  
"Why don't you go and play with Shippou?"  
  
"Okay!" Rin said and left the room.  
  
Kagome smiled after her and turned back to Sesshomaru. "She's a sweet girl."  
  
"Hmph." He replied.  
  
Kagome smiled more than spoke to him, "The Tetsusaiga is a very powerful sword, as you know, and Inuyasha has become an excellent individual to wield it. He is much more powerful since his demon transformation. Someday -though he still has a long way to go- he may even rival your own strength."  
  
"Feh. Don't hope for that day," Sesshomaru said poignantly. "I will kill him someday, someday soon."  
  
"Well," Kagome said, "It seems to me that you two are both postponing that day until as late as possible."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly before he asked, "What are you getting at?"  
  
"I don't believe that either of you truly wishes to kill the other," Kagome said. "You always leave before making the kill, and even if he could, I don't believe Inuyasha would kill you."  
  
Sesshomaru considered her words, and though he would never admit it, he agreed.  
  
He thought back to their previous battles and came to a realization; the only reason he was fighting with Inuyasha was that he had not been able to help him fight their father's enemy, the cat demon. He had been beaten badly, without his brother's help, and that had wounded him deep in his heart. Of course, Inuyasha wasn't able to help him since he had been subdued by Kikyo's arrow at that time. Still, he always felt pain when thinking about it.  
  
"We will leave in the morning," Sesshomaru said to Kagome before turning on his side and closing his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Kagome, Kaede and Rin made an extravagant meal as a farewell. There was much of the greatest tasting foods that not even Sesshomaru could refuse. They were all talking -except for Sesshomaru- about what they would do when they left.  
  
"We will continue on our journey for the remaining Shikon Jewel shards," Miroku was saying to Rin. "An evil demon by the name of Naraku is trying to use them for evil."  
  
"Ooh. Wow!" Rin said excitedly. "Sesshomaru-Sama, will you, Jaken and I help them if needed?"  
  
"Hn... Perchance," Sesshomaru said and looked away. 'It's the least I could do, and the most at the same time.'  
  
Inuyasha stared at him bewilderedly. "You're actually considering helping us?"  
  
"Only if I chose to. I have made no decisions thus far," Sesshomaru huffed. He then thought to himself, 'It would have to be a fight to the death. That or if he is losing badly enough.'  
  
"We appreciate it, Sesshomaru." Kagome said and smiled.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru cleared his plate and walked outside to the courtyard. Moments later, Inuyasha strode next to him.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha started, but stopped. He seemed nervous, which gave Sesshomaru a satisfactory feeling, knowing that he still intimidated his brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
"....."  
  
"WHAT Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why did you accept our help? Do you hate me as much as you claim?"  
  
Sesshomaru thought about these questions and how he was going to answer them. "I accepted your help, so that Rin would be in able hands. I despise you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha looked to the ground, looking sad. "I spoke with Kagome," he said and rose his head. "She told me her opinion of our relationship, and I started thinking."  
  
"Something you should consider doing more often," Sesshomaru huffed.  
  
"Yeah, well," Inuyasha looked slightly more sad after the snide remark. "I was thinking and...I realized that I don't hate you."  
  
"Oh?" Sesshomaru turned around to face him. He glared. "Then what DO you think of me?"  
  
"I think that you are a strong person, and you're my older brother. I suppose, I sort of look up to you." Inuyasha confessed.  
  
"Hmph." Sesshomaru began to walk towards the house.  
  
Inuyasha hung his head and his ears drooped in disappointment. Then, without warning, Sesshomaru patted the top of his head softly.  
  
"Fool-hearty half breed," Sesshomaru said without his usual bitterness. He gave Inuyasha what was as close to a hug as he could possibly muster. It was more of a slight bending of his arm on Inuyasha's back, but it was as good as a tight embrace, coming from Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha looked up his brother and smiled. "So, do I still have to give you the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
Sesshomaru answered him by throwing him into a nearby pond. When Inuyasha surfaced, he shook his head to get the water out of his hair and called, "Yes, then?" he smirked.  
  
"Yes," Sesshomaru called back. He smiled to himself as he walked back to the house.  
  
Rin was outside chasing fireflies with Shippou as Miroku watched them both.  
  
Rin spotted him and grinned. "Sesshomaru-Sama!! Miroku and Shippou are playing with me! Do you want to play?"  
  
"Rin, it is time for us to sleep," Sesshomaru said and absently stroked her hair. "It is nearing the midnight hour, and we leave early. Go now, ahead of me. I will soon join you."  
  
Rin sighed and looked to the ground. "Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama."  
  
She waved to Miroku and Shippou and left to the bedchamber she was given.  
  
"Will you be visiting us anytime soon, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked after returning Rin's wave.  
  
"Don't count on it," Sesshomaru said and sat on the terrace.  
  
Miroku stood. "I will prepare a meal for Rin to take with her for your journey." He said and left for the food storage room.  
  
Sesshomaru sat a while longer, enjoying the night, before going to his guestroom.  
  
***  
  
Morning came, and Sesshomaru roused Rin. The two left the village early in the morning and no one was awake besides the two and Inuyasha. He escorted them to the village border and said his good-byes.  
  
"Farewell for now, brother," he said and extended a hand.  
  
Sesshomaru reluctantly took it, and turned. "Bye," he muttered.  
  
"Sayonara, Inuyasha-chan!" Rin called and bounded ahead of Sesshomaru.  
  
'Well,' Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'Life has an annoying way of turning the tables.'  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin found Jaken after a while, and they continued on their journey to the western plains.  
  
***  
  
Did you like it? I have no idea what possessed me to write this. I strayed off the original idea several times, and I am not exactly pleased with the way it turned out. I was bored. That's all I can say. I hope you liked it all the same. Review if you like, but I would DEEPLY APPRECIATE TITLE IDEAS FOR UNTITLED AND NOT FINISHED. (Hint, hint). 


End file.
